


He never said goodbye

by Yell0w_Fever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_Fever/pseuds/Yell0w_Fever
Summary: Jensen and Jared are married. Their rutine is pretty simple.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	He never said goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY, I wanna try to fix it, but first I wanted to know if my skills were still good enough to post anything at all considering that English is not my first language and I have a longer fic in mind that I REEEEALLY wanna post

They woke up together in a pile wrinkled sheets, like every morning. 

He was an early riser, his hair was an eternal mess, but with a kiss as sweet as his dimpled smile always ready for his grumpy husband, even when he pretended to be asleep after the third time their alarm went off. 

He didn't have work today anyway. 

He was messy but loved to be clean, so he took his time in the shower and getting ready, and Jensen secretly loved to listen, from their bed, to the not so sneaky sounds his loved one always made during that insane hours. 

He then would fall asleep again, waiting for the next kiss, the one that Jared always put on his nose, after making breakfast and telling him that he would be back later, so he shouldn't miss him too much. Like that was possible. 

But he didn't like to say goodbye. "That's bad luck, Jen", he would always say. So he always said "see you later" instead.

But later never came. Not this time.

The driver got distracted for a minute. He was driving too fast for the brakes to work in time. It was too late.

He got the call at noon. He actually responded thinking it was him, even called him "honey" in that mocking tone that alway made him laugh, only to have his heart broken into a million pieces. 

Why didn't he offer to take him to work? Why didn't he wake up so they could have breakfast together? Why didn't he think that this could be the last opportunity to get to see that smile that he loved with his very soul?

He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew it had been an accident. It didn't make it hurt any less.

The world suddenly became a much darker place. Because the light of his life was gone.


End file.
